New Dawn
New Dawn was an expanding story arc that was created in January 2008 and lasted the length of the year, ending with an Empire Strikes Back episode in the December of the same year before leading into the new Rebel Plot, Gathering an Alliance. It tells the tale of the newly formed Rebel Special Operatives Unit that deal with the relentless pursuit of the Empire in the fallout of the Battle of Yavin. The main target of the plot was to establish the unit, Stargazer's Commandos as a recognisable force within the Star Wars Universe and to re-establish the Rebel Alliance and it's many members. Linking the stories of Rhyley Stargazer, Raedan Kitani and Atyphe Vrydella, as well as to provide a footing for new characters not just to the unit but also to RP, characters like Hendar Gahn, Rhelex Jubulii and Erisey Casoona. Centralised on the Rebel Role-play group, the story grew so expansive that it touched a wide set of characters, topics and events over the course of a year. Scripters *Stargazer Plotters *Erisey Casoona *Raedan Consultants *Sava Stary Cast *Adosna Ebva *Airen Cracken *Atyphe Vrydella *Bren Derlin *Crix Madine *Hendar Gahn *Jaq Brauia *Malon *Raedan Kitani *Ragdon Leer *Rhyley Stargazer *Tref Morlay *Wedge Antilles *Wiltrain Kitani Locations *Corellia **Ebva Foundaries **Cable-Omega Prison *Dathomir **Delta-Alpha Prison *Lok *New Plympto **Home Base One *Tatooine **Anchorhead **Outmian Yakta Brief Plot Synopsis With the Galactic Civil War in full swing, the damning effect of the struggles between the Empire and the Rebellion is felt across the galaxy. Numerous civilians untied to the war become disenchanted with the constant hardship of civil life in the areas blighted by oppression and battle. Within the sandy dunes of Tatooine, a small city sees a growth of like-minded individuals that have each been affected by the war in one way or another, be it the loss of a father or the death of a friend. As these people deal with the difficulties of life, their interactions with those that are around them shape their destinies. With their town becoming threatened by local Imperial forces, and witnessing the terror that the Empire's stormtroopers can inflict on those that are innocent of any crimes, soon the very same like-minded individuals begin to think of the Rebellion as a just cause. One such man was the Corellian Pilot, Rhyley Stargazer. Having been in the servitude of the Galactic Empire, their treachery caused the supposed death of both his brother and father and though he had ideas of joining the Rebel Alliance, his own failures at protecting his family had a detrimental effect on the young man's state of mind. Playing with death, the young Human soon found himself part of a squadron on Tatooine, before becoming it's commander and mixing with an assortment of people, some that would go on to be close-friends and in one case, lover. The female that won his heart was Atyphe Vrydella. A Twi'lek from Corellia, the mysterious circumstances surrounding the death of her parents when she was a young girl had haunted her for years. She had hoped to become a dancer of repute when she travelled to Tatooine, yet it was her skills as a pilot that lead her to meeting Rhyley and the Ghost Squadron. That fortunate meeting would see her grow into a prominent member of the squadron, and an ever active member of the city's security task force, that featured among it's number, Hendar Gahn. Hendar was a Mandalorian that had journeyed to Tatooine in the hopes of finding his own faith that he had once lost. An active member of the security force and a friend of Rhyley Stargazer and Max Rockatanski saw Gahn become a prominent member of the local community. His confidence regained, the man soon set about re-establishing his Mandalorian Clan in the Dune Seas. Though he had never thought of joining the Galactic War, he would see the brutality handed to close friends by local Imperial Stormtroopers which would eventually change his future. Another member of the security force that watched over the city was the rogue Raedan Kitani. Having fled his home because of his Imperial Father, Admiral Wiltrain Kitani, Raedan had fallen in with the many scum that plagued Tatooine. Soon he would become a pawn to Bib Fortuna's plan of destabilising the Western Dune Sea, which eventually saw the young rogue embroiled in a power struggle within the city. Having been found out, Kitani was chastised publicly, yet in this time he forms a friendship with Rhyley Stargazer and soon becomes a key player in the city's defence force. Main Feature Rebels Without a Cause The constant battles with the criminal organisation, Black Sun and it's many allies including none other than the Sennex and Shadow Pirate organisations had taken it's toll on those that defended the city of Outmian Yakta, however it also brought the small community closer together. During this time of unrest, a love grow between Rhyley Stargazer and Atyphe Vrydella, their relationship grows stronger as each reveal to the other intimate details of their difficult lives before their time on Tatooine. Having seen the beating of their friends, the warrior Melai and the Sullustan Abaim Efeiwoi, the two soon realise that they both have a disdain for the Imperial Oppression that is felt throughout the galaxy. It is at this time, that Atyphe tells Rhyley the story regarding the death of her parents. Having been told that the two were killed in an Alliance attack in the Corellian Sector, she had blamed the death of her parents on the Rebellion, yet since then, her witnessing of the Empire and it's methods fills her with concern that her parent's deaths may not be all it seems. In love, Stargazer decides to do everything he could to find out the cause of the deaths of Dlerryn and Aetra'Vrydella. Knowing no one within the Rebel Alliance to contact and reluctant still to fully join the Rebellion, Stargazer sends a communication to the man he had considered an uncle as a child, Garm Bel Iblis. It is during their communications, that Bel Iblis asks Rhyley to meet with an Alliance Operative that Iblis trusts, referred to as 'Antilles'. With little option to help Atyphe, Stargazer heads to Anchorhead, meeting with Malon, an Alliance Undercover Operative, who eventually after converse with both Rhyley and Vrydella, gives them the coordinates and codings of a Rebel Base hidden on New Plympto. The duo travel to New Plympto soon after journeying to the base designated as Home Base One, where a waiting Alliance Captain Wedge Antilles, greets the pair. Meeting with Antilles, the Alliance Operative would tell both of the details of Atyphe's parents, going so far to state that both were Alliance collaborators that had worked with the Alliance's Ordnance and Supplies division and had been captured by the Empire during a smuggling run along the Tingel Arm. With her world changed upside down, Atyphe is shocked to hear the news regarding her parents. Taken by her sadness, Rhyley asks if there was anything that they might be able to do, to find out the fate of Atyphe's parents even offering to hand over any intelligence they might be able to attain should the Alliance help them on this endeavour. Leaving the couple free to converse, Antilles meets with Major Bren Derlin to discuss the possibilities of using both Rhyley and Atyphe as Rebel Operatives, eventually conferring with General Crix Madine. Whilst alone Stargazer and Vrydella, each decide that they both wish to join the Alliance, each for their own reasons, and with Antilles rejoining the couple, they would soon learn that they had been assigned to General Airen Cracken and would be given full support in discovering the fate of Dlerryn and Aetra'Vrydella. Given codings and data, the two are instructed to return to their homes and await Alliance contact. Days passing the pair would soon receive orders to intercept a pod in the Karthak System. Utilising a re-sprayed freighter, the pair intercept the pod and bring it on-board, using their codings they manage to open the pod and are rewarded with basic Alliance supplies, and directives of a mission on Corellia that would hopefully see them uncover the secrets of Atyphe's parents. Family Ties Following the sudden Droid Attack in Outmian Yakta, Raedan Kitani had decided to contact an old friend in order to acquire illegal security droids with which to help ease the burden of patrolling the city's security perimeters. Adosna Ebva had in the past been a guardian and friend to Raedan following Kitani leaving his home. Living on Corellia, Ebva had established his own droid factory, and following being contacted by Raedan, had agreed to supply his friend with droids. Yet soon an increase of Imperials near his foundries and suspecting sabotage of some sort, the droid supplier contacts Kitani asking him to return to Corellia. Feeling inclined to go, Kitani gathers those within his Intelligence division as well as asking Rhyley Stargazer to fly them to Corellia. Initially apprehensive, Stargazer reluctantly agrees however is wary of Kitani's motives, deciding to use the Rogue Star, he pilots the ship into space and prepares his vessel for the worst case scenario he begins to expect, dumping his transponder signals and coding Tatooine Stations with a suggestive heading of the trade planet Bimmisaari, whilst the ship and it's people onboard actually entered hyperspace for their true destination of Corellia. When exiting above Corellia, Imperial Star Destroyers would fill the view-screen of the cockpit of the Rogue Star. The large pointed vessels bombarding the planet surface. Immediately turning around, Kitani appealed to Stargazer going so far as to question his abilities. Annoyed at being used in such a way soon gave way to a sense of wanting to prove a point as Rhyley veered his ship back towards the planet. His reckless behaviour burning inside him as the adrenaline pumped around his body. Weaving through the blockade, the ship was soon swarmed with Imperial TIE Fighters, though using the Star's hidden weapons facility, a large collection of TIEs were destroyed. Entering the Atmosphere of the planet, Stargazer along with those that were manned in his Turrets managed to finally outrun the Imperial TIE Fighters. Seeing the area that had been bombarded with Imperial Artillery, Stargazer lands his vessel for the others to make their move, opting to stay with his ship to keep it ready for the inevitable immediate departure they would no doubt need to make. With Raedan leading off, they would head towards the Ebva Droid Foundries. Once at the foundries Raedan sent his team to acquire the droids while he went looking for Adosna, in the meantime he could see the Imperial ground forces approaching the foundries. With Ebva's droids trying to put up a fight against the incoming Imperials, Kitani's team retreat from the location without Kitani, knowing they would soon be captured. Returning to Stargazer, and with even more Imperial Forces arriving, Rhyley reluctantly decides to leave Kitani behind, boarding the Rogue Star with Kitani's team and heading off Corellia, jumping immediately for a near system. Meanwhile with Raedan still searching for Adosna, the Imperial Forces finally breach the foundry’s security and manage to capture Kitani. Several hours later Raedan awoke on the ISD Ravisher, he was inside an office of some kind, standing in front of him was Rear Admiral Wiltrain Kitani, Raedan's father. Ordering his men to leave, Wiltrain orders his son to give in to his mandate of joining the Empire, however Raedan's continual refusal causes his father to order his own son's immediate re-education. With the office filled with Imperial Agents, Raedan is beaten in front of his father before eventually dragged to a shuttle and sent to an Imperial Prison on Corellia. Reunited Arriving home on Tatooine news soon emerged that Caerwynn Royce had been arrested for Murder. Torn between his duties to the Alliance and to DSE, Stargazer initially kept his distance from Royce, embarking as planned on his mission with Atyphe to secure Imperial Intelligence on Corellia. With the two newly affianced pilots concerned for the current state of the company and worried regarding the loss of Kitani and Royce, the mission took the utmost care in planning. Intercepting an Alliance Pod near New Plympto. Inside were Imperial Uniforms, Weapons and Identifications as well as read-outs of the base that were intended on infiltrating supplied by Alliance Intelligence. Landing on Corellia, disguised as Imperial Personnel, the couple quickly adopted their new personas. Atyphe coloured in the Mild Grey Uniform also doctored her skin-tone to a human pink to further fool the Imperials around them. Stargazer was dressed in the Imperial Black Tunic known so commonly to those throughout the galaxy. Securing a vehicle, the two made their way through the Forests and Rockies to their target. Arriving at the base, security was uncommonly lax, allowing for easier infiltration. Waving their Imperial IDs, and following subsequent checks, Rhyley and Atyphe were soon in. Immediately Rhyley went to work, updating the small amount of Intelligence the database had regarding Imperial Movements in the Arkanis Sector to his datapad. Curiously he checked the list of prisoners, and was surprised that by chance Raedan Kitani was on the list. Quickly telling Atyphe the two elaborated their guise as Imperial Operatives ordered to move prisoners to a new location. Making their way to Kitani proved easier than both had anticipated and it wasn't long till Raedan was in their custody. Just as the trio were about to leave, Vrydella checked the other cells to find another prisoner, beaten and bloodied though alive. Appealing to Rhyley to help free this prisoner, the young man reluctantly agreed and began to secure the beaten man. Slowly as the three conversed, the elder man slowly looked up at Rhyley, mentioning Rhyley's name. At first Rhyley thought nothing of it, until the tone of the elder man's voice reminded him of something he had lost long ago. As Rhyley peered closer at the man's features, his bushy beard, rough and chaotic hiding his lower face framed with long brown locks, the young Stargazer looked closely at the man's eyes and almost immediately dropped him, realising the man was his lost father. His emotions in a swirl of hate, relief, anger and joy, Stargazer with tears building at the corners of his eyes looked to Atyphe to lead them out. A confidence grew on the female Twi'lek, assured as she spoke harshly to those Imperials that were on duty, questioning their conduct and informing them that she would report their poor standard to their superiors before ordering them to help her and Stargazer to move the prisoners onto their transport vehicle. With the Imperials jumping to her words, Stargazer, Vrydella along with Raedan Kitani and Taei Wynonyms were soon long gone from the Imperial Base and back aboard Rhyley's ship above Corellia. Returning to New Plympto, Rhyley would stay with his father in the medical wing, as Raedan Kitani was lead off with Alliance Counter Intelligence, to undergo a series of tests and exams to find out if the young man was a double agent. Birth of an Ideal Learning that Caerwynn Royce had been moved to the Imperial Prison on Dathomir, Rhyley requested the aid of the Rebellion in order to help him plan an assault on the Imperial location. After conferring with Generals Madine and Cracken, the Alliance Senior Officers were concerned over such an act as to taking on an Imperial Blockade before staging a rescue attempt on the Imperial Prison, however with Stargazer appealing that he could gather intelligence on those currently held in the complex as well as helping to undo Imperial safety of the complex, perhaps leading to the possible rescue of Alliance Personnel, the Intelligence General Cracken eventually accepted. Passing over all intelligence that the Alliance had amassed for Dathomir as well as a way on planet added with the surprise that Raedan Kitani would be placed under his 'command' in a newly created Rebel Special-Operations Unit overseen by General Madine. Stargazer, Atyphe and Raedan returned to Tatooine, to call on those that would think of staging such a dangerous operation. Utilising the diverse abilities of his allies on Tatooine, including Max Rockanatanski and more notably Hendar Gahn, adapting a mining ship to appear as an Imperial convoy trade ship, the group leave for Dathomir, before staging a daring escape on the Dathomir Prison. Rescuing Caerwynn Royce as well as aiding the further freeing of countless Alliance Operatives with the assistance of a Rebel Group, Biddyn's Commandos, Stargazer, Vrydella and Kitani lead their allies away from the Imperial Fortitude and seek solace on Lok before the three Rebels eventually return to New Plympto. Reporting their findings to Madine, the group would learn that Madine had assigned Taei Wynonyms as a Major and their immediate commanding officer, and gives Rhyley orders to establish a unit of his choosing. Stargazer's Commandos was officially born. Behind the Scenes *The formation of Stargazer's Commandos went through many drafts. Initially it was thought to use the group as a type of terrorist group, however upon reflection, the ability to sustain this type of group long term would be too difficult. It was then hoped that the group would be of a similar ilk to that of undercover operatives, which has been kept since however, the idea of a Commando Unit that was filled with men and women that were perhaps not soldiers but instead portrayed an aptitude or talent for a range of abilities was decided. *''Rebels Without A Cause'' was quickly drawn to begin the basic plans for the later realised SGC Group. Deciding to keep the personal theme of the pre-plot undertakings, this was reflected in the type of plot that first saw the group form. This has been kept since for all plots and episodes. *It was written and drafted by Stargazer and would be the episode that would explain why Rhyley Stargazer and Atyphe Vrydella finally decided to join the Rebel Alliance. *''Family Ties'' was the first of a series of episodes that was dual written by Raedan and Stargazer. It forms the back story to the Stargazer and Kitani Families, and gives an insight into the reasons why Raedan would later join the Rebel Alliance. *''Birth of an Ideal'' was mainly written to help various characters join the Rebel Alliance, tying them with Rebel movements and placing them against the Empire, however of the scheduled four characters that were supposed to fully join the Rebellion, only on, Hendar Gahn, ever made the transition fully. Category:Plots